runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Camp
The Clan Camp was introduced to RuneScape on 12 April 2011. News List - RuneScape Clans Announcement It is used as a base of operations for clans and is located south of Falador, east of crafting guild, opposite the farm and next to the wall south of Falador. This is the location where clans can officially be registered, hold meetings, and recruitment drives. Within the day of release, more than 250,000 players had pledged their allegiance to a clan using the Clan Camp. According to Jagex, there were over 33,000 new clans formed within the first 24 hours of release. Features Starting a clan If a player is not a founder or member of a clan, he does not have access to some of the features NPCs have to offer. To start a clan, one can talk to the Scribe, and ask him about starting a clan. After some dialogue, he gives you a scroll, which must be used onto 4 players (not including yourself). You must get 4 players use the scroll on the scribe once more, and get yourself a clan name. Once this is completed, you can now have any amount of players you wish, and your clan will be included in the Clans page on the official website. Clan vexillum can be edited by going to Clan Settings and clicking Motif. You can choose 2 out of 120 motifs available. Colours can be customised for each motif. Recruiting clanmates When recruiting players into your clan, you will have to go into your clan options as Clan Administrator and click on the invite and then on the player. They can then either decline or accept the invitation. Points of interest Vexillum stands In the eastern part of the camp, there is a mass of Vexillum stands. They are placed in a middle circle and in various locations near the circle. These stands can be used to place Clan vexilla as a way of advertising your clan and recruiting new clanmates. Noticeboard At the southern portion of the Clan Camp, there is a stone noticeboard where information about clan activities and events can be obtained. Meeting tent and Rated Clan Wars One of the key features of the camp is a Clan meeting tent which can be used as a public or private lobby for Rated Clan Wars. This is presumably intended as a convenient battle planning location. It is also used for Clan meetings for other things, like deciding about admins. It has a Vote box in which you can start a Yes/No Vote on whatever you want and a lectern for inviting other clanmates that happen to be in the Camp at the time. NPCs Scribe The Scribe, Amos Twinly, is located in a tent in the northern most part of the Clan Camp. He can provide players with a Clan vexillum, which can be used to recruit clanmates. To officially found a clan, players need their name and the names of 4 other co-founders on the Vexillum. All founders must be online and in the Clan Camp vicinity to have their names count. Sergeant-at-Arms The sergeant teaches players about Rated Clan Wars, giving out Rcw badges and Rcw rules. She says that she once fought in the Siege of Falador. Captain of the Guard The captain, whose name is Alf A Numerius, gives out Clan cloaks to players who are in clans. He tells players that all he does is give out cloaks and make sure others do their jobs. He refers the player to the Scribe for more information on clans. Clan-related items * Clan vexillum * Clan cloak Controversy In the days leading to the release of Clan Camp, some multi-clanning players (those who belong to multiple clans at once) were disrupted or upset by the limitation of one officially registered clan per player. Players who had been part of two or more communities for some time were faced with a choice between joining just one clan or not using the new clan features at all, and therefore not being officially recognised as a clan. For this reason, some felt that the update was discriminatory against multi-clanning players. Threads appeared on the RuneScape Forums RuneScape Forums - Clans: In-game Feedback - We are NOT a competitive clan lamenting this, as well as the fact that the update seemed to be mostly aimed at competitive player-vs-player clans, ignoring the needs of non-competitive, friendly clans. Jagex Moderators responded, saying that the limitation on multi-clanning is a technical issue that was too hard to fix. Trivia *Camp was initially released on 4 April 2011 along with new looking trees and with some new scenery details. Also Sergeant-at-Arms and Captain of the Guard were added. *On the day of release, not all parts of the camp were active upon release, they slowly all became usable as Jagex activated them, this took a few minutes. Jagex claimed this was due to all of the connections of in-game material and website material. *The graphically-enhanced trees that surround the camp all have the unique ability to give an additional 10% chance of obtaining a birds nest, this effect has been confirmed to stack with a Strung rabbit foot. *On the day of release, there was a glitch where if players used Quick Chat in the new Friends Chat, it appeared in the same colour as the new Clan Chat. This has not been fixed yet. *On the day of release, there was a glitch where players could not equip their clan's vexillum via the Worn Equipment interface. This later got fixed. *If you take a picture wearing your clan's cape at the tent by Falador, regardless of color of your cape, it will appear blue if you look at the full body picture in the adventure's log. This has not yet been fixed Gallery 185px-Clan_Camp_Website_Page.png|Clan Camp section of the official website 185px-Clan_Camp.png|Clan Camp site before its actual release 60px-Motifeditor.png|Clan motif designs available for clans 185px-Vexillum_stands.png|Vexillum stands 185px-Clan_noticeboard.png|Clan noticeboard 185px-Clan_meeting_tent.png|Clan meeting tent External links *Clans page on the official website References Category:Articles *